cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Vol.2 Toshiki Kai "Mae o Muite"
Vol.2 Toshiki Kai "Mae o Muite" (Vol.2　櫂トシキ「前を向いて」) is the second album of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Asia Circuit: Character Songs to be released along with Vol.1 Aichi Sendou "Egao no Mirai". Tracklist *1.前を向いて (Mae o Muite) *2.限界BREAKTHROUGH (Genkai BREAKTHROUGH) *3.前を向いて (Mae o Muite) (Off Vocal) *4.限界BREAKTHROUGH (Genkai BREAKTHROUGH) (Off Vocal) *5.ミニドラマ（2）(Mini Drama Part 2) Video Lyrics Mae o Muite Kanji = あの頃まだ何も知らずに 夢中になってカードを重ね あたりまえに交わす笑顔の 眩しさも喜びも持っていた 孤独な戦いの中で 俺たちが見てたのは きっと同じ日々、同じ記憶だったから 言わなくても 聞かなくても 今こうしていられるだけで 埋めようがない 空白さえ 一緒にいたってわかる 前を向いてこれからも俺たちは 共に行こう勝利目指して 取り戻したいと願うより やり直したい方が近いか 振り返るだけじゃ違うだろう 再び重なった未来へと 肩を並べ見上げる空 それぞれのイメージが 寄りかかるわけでも、背を向けるわけでもなく わかりあえた 信じあえた やわらかな確信と歩く またどこかで はぐれようと 必ず繋がってると 受け止めたいこの先も俺たちは 何があっても乗り越えられる 言わなくても 聞かなくても 今こうしていられるだけで 埋めようがない 空白さえ 一緒にいたってわかる 前を向いてこれからも俺たちは 共に行こう勝利目指して |-| Rōmaji = Anokoro mada nani mo shirazu ni muchū ni natte kādo o kasane Atarimae ni kawasu egao no mabushi-sa mo yorokobi mo motte ita Kodokuna tatakai no naka de oretachi ga mi teta no wa Kitto onaji hibi, Onaji kiokudattakara Iwanakute mo kikanakute mo ima kōshite i rareru dake de Umeyouga nai kūhaku sae issho ni itatte wakaru Mae o muite korekara mo oretachi wa tomoni ikou shōri mezashite Torimodoshitai to negau yori yarinaoshitai kata ga chikai ka Furikaeru dake ja chigaudarou futatabi kasanatta mirai e to Kata o narabe miageru sora sorezore no imēji ga Yorikakaru wakede mo, se o mukeru wakede mo naku Wakari aeta shinji aeta yawaraka na kakushin to aruku Mata doko ka de hagureyou to kanarazu tsunagāteruto Uketometai konosaki mo oretachi wa nani ga atte mo norikoe rareru Iwanakute mo kikanakute mo ima kōshite i rareru dake de Umeyouga nai kūhaku sae issho ni itatte wakaru Mae o muite korekara mo oretachi wa tomoni ikou shōri mezashite |-| English = I still knew of nothing during that time I was too focused on the card I counted I did what was natural, exchanging my smile the radiance too, happiness too, I hold onto In a heart-to-heart battle What we were able to see there was probably on the same day, Because it should be the same memories we had even without saying, or not even asking because we're able to live how we are I don't follow fate, a blank scene if we're here together you'll understand Face forward, from now on we'll always be advancing together as we aim for victory There is something I want to retrieve and rather than wishing for it I vowed to make up to that person Just by turning back i'll probably make a mistake once again, I count up to the future road If you lift your head the sky you see, is everyone's IMAGE now Risk it all that reason too, to face your back there's no real meaning to that. Understand each other, trust each other Walking on with that gentle belief I'm sure somewhere else, where people are separating will definitely start to reach out to each other I want to accept it, from now own we will all no matter what comes we'll be able to surpass it. even without saying, or not even asking because we're able to live how we are I don't follow fate, a blank scene if we're here together you'll understand Face forward, from now on we'll always be advancing together as we aim for victory -Lyrics by blackfiresprout- Genkai BREAKTHROUGH Kanji = 限界を突き破れ 己を超えていけ Limit Break!! 更なる高みを目指して進め 果てしない挑戦者たちの情熱で 進化を怖れずに 次のフェイズを知ろう 漲るチカラ宿すのは 勝利への渇き 限界を突き破れ 己を超えていけ イメージを解き放つ その先の世界へと 覚悟は決めたか Limit Break!! 強さはまたすぐに顔を変えて 全てが今以上になる現実で 最終形はない 成長し続けよう それぞれが試されている 一歩も譲るな 限界に立ち向かえ 戦いは終わらない 呼び覚ます可能性 その先の道となれ この勝ちで掴む Brand-new Break!! 限界を突き破れ 己を超えていけ イメージを解き放つ その先の世界へと 限界に立ち向かえ 戦いは終わらない 呼び覚ます可能性 その先の道となれ この勝ちで掴む Brand-new Break!! Limit Break!! |-| Romaji = Genkai o tsukiyabure onore o koete ike Limit Break!! Saranaru takami o mezashite susume Hateshinai chōsenshatachi no jōnetsu de Shinka o osorezu ni tsugi no feizu o shirou Minagiru chikara yadosu no wa shōri e no kawaki Genkai o tsukiyabure onore o koete ike Imēji o tokihanatsu sono-saki no sekai e to Kakugo wa kimeta ka Limit Break!! Tsuyo-sa wa mata sugu ni kao o kaete Subete ga ima ijō ni naru genjitsu de Saishū katachi wanai seichō shi tsudzukeyou Sorezore ga tamesa rete iru ippo mo yuzuru na Genkai ni tachimukae tatakai wa owaranai Yobisamasu kanōsei sono-saki no michi to nare Kono kachi de tsukamu Brand-new Break!! Genkai o tsukiyabure onore o koete ike Imēji o tokihanatsu sono-saki no sekai e to Genkai ni tachimukae tatakai wa owaranai Yobisamasu kanōsei sono-saki no michi to nare Kono kachi de tsukamu Brand-new Break!! Limit Break!! |-| English = The limit, breakthrough it I'll going to surpass myself LIMIT BREAK!! I aim for an even greater height advancing Challengers filled with endless passion I'll evolve as I can to the next PHASE we'll begin An overflowing power that was inherited It becomes a key for victory The limit, breakthrough it I'll going to surpass myself Image, release it! even further to a world beyond that point ARE YOU READY TO CHOOSE YOUR FATE?! LIMIT BREAK!!! The power, changing our expression immediately again Everything will, turn the current situation into reality I don't want to accept the pieces I'll progress, let's continue Every individual is tested I won't give a single inch It's a pit against your limits! the battle won't end! Calling out to the 'possibility' it'll become the path chosen after. this victory i'll pullthrough BRAND NEW BREAK!!! The limit, breakthrough it I'll going to surpass myself Image, release it! even further to a world beyond that point It's a pit against your limits! the battle won't end! Calling out to the 'possibility' it'll become the path chosen after. this victory i'll pullthrough BRAND NEW BREAK!!! LIMIT BREAK!!! -lyrics by blackfiresprout- Category:Merchandise Category:Song